


Sweet Nothings

by xwingpilot



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, a collection of things with julian and the apprentice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: A small collection of fluffy pieces for Julian and the Apprentice.





	1. What are you looking at?

I felt the familiar tingle of an eye on me as I read my book comfortably in Portia’s armchair.

She had stepped out for the day, and let Julian and I rest here until nightfall. A thankful thing, honestly, I had needed the extra sleep after all the running from the guards last night. Julian’s meaning of fun, while sometimes skewed, was always meant well.

Smiling gently, I turned to the source of the sensation, catching Julian’s eye as he grinned happily, staring at me.

“What?” I giggled, after a long moment.

He blinked, as if stunned by my question. “What?” He mimicked sarcastically, “what, what?” He laughed, his nose wrinkled adorably as he did.

“What are you looking at me for?”

“Can I not look at you, my dear?” His grin was turning cocky, but his ears were a soft pink. A telling sign, if I had ever seen one. “Besides, I can hardly keep my gaze off you, being the beauty that you are.”

I snorted, “oh, hush!”

“What? It’s true!” Julian was incredulous - as he stood from his place at the table, a hand on his heart as he took long strides towards me. Dramatics seemed to have taken over. “You wound me, if you think I was lying, my dearest. Truly it would devastate me to hear you took my words with so little salt! My heart would never-”

“You could just say, ‘you’re beautiful’. A lot less air you’d be blowing.” I smirked seeing his fake serious expression turn into a blush, burning his cheeks and ears.

It shifted as he now hovered over my chair, a smile returning easily for him. “Yes, but would it have the same effect?”

“Maybe…”

A gentle kiss was shared between us, Julian’s cheeks still dusted a soft pink when we pulled away, but now the upward tilt of his lips was easy-going.

“Next time, can I finish my romantic tirade?” He asked after a beat.

“Of course, love.” I said, sealing the deal with another kiss.


	2. Happy Anniversary

“What are you doing?”

There was a pause, a beat of hesitance – before I stood straight, caught in the act.

“N-nothing.” Stammering, I knew I had basically gave myself away. Julian's brows rose, his uncovered eye scanning me to see what I was hiding.

Trying – and  _failing_  – to get into the house with my gift should have been easy enough, only if the receiver of said gift hadn't been home so early.  _Damn it_.

Playing innocent, I smiled, trying to distract Julian with sweetness and conversation. “You're home early, love.”

“Yes, I am. Now what were you doing?” Still scanning me with his good eye, he took several long steps towards me.

_Tall bastard!_

I shuffled around his line of sight, thankful it was limited, and kept my hands behind my back.

“What? I wasn't doing anything!” The laugh I gave was awkward even to my own ears, which made me cringe.

“I watched you climb over the fence into our yard, then trip over the water bucket. You were out doing something,” he smirked, knowing he had me caught, “now the only thing is figuring out what...”

Julian tapped his chin, smirk growing wide as he stared me down.

“So, either, my dearest had done something dastardly – which I highly doubt  _or,_  something more likely - you have something to hide from me!”

“...um, no?” The stare we shared was comical. He was so smug, I would have snorted if I wasn't irritated. Sighing, I continued, “you're not ruining this Julian, I swear to everything holy –  _don't_!”

Before I could finish yelling at him, he rushed me – making me stumble as I tried to get away. Julian caught me around the waist, fingers tickling my sides as I struggled.“ _Stop it_! Stop it, you meanie!”

Alongside being tickled, his laughter was contagious and soon we were both breathless and giggling.

I nudged his shoulder, and took a step back, showing off the gift I struggled to find this morning. A small collection of baby's-breath surrounded a single bloom of deadly starstrand tied together with a simple string.

“Happy Anniversary.” I presented the flowers out to him, still giggling. “You big meanie.”

Julian looked so happy and content when he took the flowers from my hand, I almost teared up. When he leaned down to give me a lingering kiss, I instantly forgave him ruining his own surprise.

“I love you.” He said a moment later, gazing at the bouquet fondly.

“I love you too.” I sighed as I leaned into his side, nudging him again. “But you do know, this means you get to make dinner tonight, right?”

Julian smiled, “not a problem, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also have a ko-fi if anyone wished to support me | my tumblr and ko-fi links are in my profile!


	3. Too Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a super, super short dialogue piece that i had saved and meant to finished, but kinda like it that way it is????

“Why are you  _so_  tall?!”

 

“Perhaps you should ask my mother.”

 

“ _Julian,_  it's not fair.”

 

“And, why is that?”

 

“I can't kiss you damn it! Come here.”

 

“If I don't?”

 

“I'll kick your shins to bring you to my level, you impossibly tall giant.”

 

“ _Ah_  – alright, here.”

 

“Thank you!”


	4. Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's short but it's my first try for something in a while, pls enjoy!

“What do you think?”

 

Julian tilted his head, taking in the outfit I wore with a serious expression, his eyebrows quirking after a moment - seemingly coming to a conclusion. However, he stayed quiet.

 

“Well?”

 

I questioned, anxiety rising in my gut with his silence.

 

“Would it be crude to say you’d look better without it on?”

 

“You’re a pervert…” Deadpanning, I rolled my eyes.

 

“Maybe,” Julian smirked, “But I’m your pervert.”

 

_He wasn’t wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr, link in my profile!


	5. Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have another short dialog piece that i meant to do more with, even using a prompt but it never went anywhere and i kinda like the tone with just dialog, so here you goes

**“Are you gonna kiss me?”**

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“That didn’t answer my question.” 

 

“…Maybe.”

 

“Ah- _ha_!”

 

“Don’t be so smug, I’m thinking about it.” 

 

“What’s there to think about?”

 

“Julian. You are standing buck naked, in my garden, after you accidentally trampled my tulips, asking for a kiss. I’m  _thinking_.”

 

“So, theoretically, if I put pants on…?”

 

“Still a hard maybe.”

 

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this piece and want to see more, check out my tumblr, link in my profile!


End file.
